juntos por siempre
by sakura helsing
Summary: que pasara después de que estaban juntos nuevamente nuestros protagonistas. comenten
1. Chapter 1

esta historia es mia, los personajes no pertenecen y esta basada en inu x boku ss eso ojala que les guste!

:)

El principio de la eternidad.

-El tiempo es una carga, eso pensaba, desde todo lo ocurrido no eh podido dejar de pensar en el dia en que este tiempo termine, ¿todo comenzaría otra vez? Eso es lo que pensaba en el momento en que me has dicho un nuevo hola, hace tanto que no lo comprendía asi, ahora, en este momento hermoso, me pregunto si esto es eterno para nosotros, o tal vez no lo sea, pero desde ahora en adelante marcaremos un para siempre.- cerre la computadora, no lo comprendía, me había sentido mal esta ultima semana, pero el escribir nuestra historia me tenia mejor, me sentía viva, aunque una viva con mareos, pensé que seria por no alimentarme bien, pero, ya esto a demasiado lejos.

-¿Ririchiyo-sama? – escuche su suave voz llamándome, esa voz que amaba y anhelaba me podía pasar horas pensando en el y escuchando esa voz que solo yo podía comprender.-

-Aquí esta – se acerco sin mas y me beso los labios, pero yo me sentía tan al que no podía corresponderle como siempre, el se dio cuenta y me abrazo – porque no me dijo que estaba enferma?, porque no me dijo que se sentía mal? O es acaso que no entiende a este sucio perro que lo único que hace es seguirla porque la ama

Soushi, lo lamento, me eh sentido mareada y eh estado con vomito, a demás que me dan muchas ganas de dormir todo el dia, perdóname por no habértelo contado- el solo me abrazo y me subió a auto y fuimos al medico, no comprendía porque pero sentía algo dentro de mi vientre y en mi corazón, como si un calor recorriera todo mi cuerpo y lo hiciera sentirse pleno y feliz, llegamos a la clínica, una de las mejores y a en la cual trabajaba un primo de soushi que también había nacido el mismo dia que un youkai, soushi me tomo en sus brazos y me llevo dentro de la clínica, no me sentía nada bien y solo me desmaye en sus brazos, cuando desperté estaba en una camilla con soushi a mi lado muy feliz tomando mi mano.

Que es lo que tengo soushi?- me miro con su hermoso rostro tomo mi otra mano y con ello me beso, se veía agradecido, completamente feliz, no comprendía porque –soushi no me mori tranquilo, ahora dime que es lo que tengo – el doctor entro en la habitación dándome las felicitaciones.

Asi que despertó shirakiin-san, ya le ah dado la noticia este perro estúpido? –solo movi la cabeza hacia los dos lados negándolo, no quería insultarle al hablarle- pero soushi siempre has sido tan estúpido, mire que no darle la gran noticia de que van a ser padres.

Mi corazón empeso a latir tan rápido, no podía comprenderlo, había un bebe dentro de mi, un bebe del amor de soushi y el mio, un bebe que era mas que solo un niño sino que era algo tan especial para nosotros, era lo que el deseaba durante tanto tiempo .

Soushi solo lloro a mi lado, supe que era de felicidad.

* * *

prox capitulo: cambio en nuestras vidas :)

* * *

prox cap se sube el 27 de junio hasta pronto dejen comentarios porfavor, ahh y la ortografia es mi mal asi que porfavor omitan decirmelo ya que igual siempre me lo dicen jajajaja ojala lo disfruten besos.


	2. Chapter 2

**Cambios en nuestras vidas**

Al llegar a casa soushi me lleno de besos, de abrazos, ahora esta tan feliz, me daba la comida en la boca y me abrazaba, tocaba mi vientre una y otra vez, me leia por las noches, hasta que llego el momento de la 3 ecografia, llegamos donde el primo de soushi y el solo miraba facinado lo que era nuestro hijo.

Tenemos un problema, el bebe es un perro.

Nos quedamos mirando impacatados, nunca antes un bebe había nacido asi, de la forma de un perro, nisiquiera en las familias decendientes de los youkais había pasado.

-como que el bebe es un perro? Dijo soushi.

El bebe es un perrito, shirakiin-san, no ha sentido mareos muy grandes en las noches o dolores muy grandes en el utero?

Si los eh sentido pero es normal del emabrazo no lo cree?, si es normal pero también es normal que su hijo quiera cambiar de forma a voluntad y eso es lo que esta pasando, el es un mitad vestia, y tiene el poder de un demonio de sangre pura, tengo que decirte que tu parto va a ser el mas doloroso del mundo, eh incluso puede que llegues a morir en tener el bebe.

Soushi al escuchar eso se puso de pie, tome en mis manos la bufanda de soushi y regresamos a casa, no dijo nada, me miraba diferente, estaba distraído, triste, creo que dentro de mi aquel bebe que tanto había soñado tener había demostrado ser un peligro para su felicidad.

Al pasar los meses la criatura cresio mas y mas, y llego el momento en que debía nacer, en mi vientre se sentían las patadas, los dolores, los movimientos del niño, llegue a la sala de operaciones y ahí junto a soushi tuve a ese niño, el bebe nació rápido, y de alguna manera pensé que había salido con cuidado de no lastimarme ya que la sangre que perdi solo me dejo inconsiente, no me mato.

El niño era hermoso, se parecía en todo aspecto a soushi, pero solo que mas pequeño, soushi lo tomo en sus brazos y las lagrimas no dejaban de caerle, fue una ecena hermosa, luego de eso el bebe se quedo junto a nosotros mientras yo necesitaba reponerme, me di cuenta de que la leche en mis cenos era algo molesto y también de que aquella criatura debía alimentarse de ese lugar, lo tome en mis brazos y lo puse en mi ceno y el mamo con gran astucia, era calido, tierno, algo hermoso en verdad.

* * *

perdonen que aya subido ahora el segundo cap pero esk estaba muy ocupada :(


End file.
